Supernaturalities of the Manor
by Okinara-tan Ochizaki
Summary: ...A small short shot of a supernatural AU. Free for anyone. Just put me in credits. ...I might put a poll to continue...and yes, i do disregard my stories. T incase that pole wins...yikes. I just made this for fun...I feel cut throat enough with a lot of bad stories... And the best remedy for that is to cancel it out with more.


Supernaturalities of a Manor

Okitan: I just thought of this. It was quite random. Excuse my terrible stories (, and low self esteem). I was just attacked by a spider...in my room...it fled...somewhere...

Ochizaki: ...she literally crie-

Okitan: "Story time."

Ochizaki: "...look who's typing..." *flashbacks of irony*

Story inspired by:

/S7f5Z94

Did I understand it? No. Did I guess? Yes. Can I make a whole story out of it that doesn't connect to it at all? Why, yes. So don't blame me, please.

...oh and surprise! This is just a small thing to

(Make you angry cause there is nothing else...

-just kidding

Maybe)

Get you started with making a story or something your self. Anyone is free to recycle this. Just put me in the credits.

Excuse spelling

-/-

Kaito looked around the Kudo manor. He needed a new heist. Soon the police started catching on how Kaito KID was finding the right gems a bit. So now gems are displayed secretly and kept to hidden areas. The task force kinda got tired. But then again it was summer. No school, and intense heat, also a lot of jobs and more cases for the police.

Now that there is barely any gems being new to the area. Kaito decided to travel to other area.

It didn't last long enough though. So now that left him here.

A mythical jewel rumored to be inside a thought to be haunted mansion.

Kaito looked at the mansion and thought about himself.

'...I'm getting sad and desperate...'

Kaito snapped out of his thoughts though and focused on his objective.

'Poker face, now time to gather information.'

Kaito propped himself casually on a wall and blended into the surroundings to unsuspectingly evesdrop.

Two girls were chatting while walking around the neighborhood and stopping to gaze at the house.

"...I heard that the house is haunted. Nobody ever truly leaves it.."

"I heard someone did once. They say he was so cute! Didn't you hear? Ran, the daughter of the police chief and her friend Sonoko saw him come out. The only wierd thing was that he had a few bandages covering his eyes."

The two girls walked up to the house and looked at the window.

"Ah! I think I saw a curtain move! Oh wait. It might've been a cat. A cat's been hanging around here lately. See, I have a picture."

The one with the news lived around the neighborhood. So she commonly walked pass the house. It's not wierd she has a picture of Co-a cat.

The girl (let's call her...Temi) took out her cellphone and showed a picture of a dark black coat and calico patterns of brown and white socks.

"It was cute... but isn't the cat...there?"

The other girl (tonoka) pointed shakily at the cat sitting on top of the fence leering at them.

Tonoka and Temi looked at each other calmly and a bit too sparkly.

"Let's walk faster, shall we?"

Kaito chuckled at the girl's antics and continued listening on to the conversations around him.

"...I hear there's a gem somewhere hidden in the mansion..."

"Isn't it haunted?"

"...supernatural stuff happen there..."

"Say cheese!"

"Ah! Don't blow on my ear around here!"

"...after the murder of Kudo Shinichi his parents moved...people say he haunts the.."

Kaito started filtering out the repeated information until he heard something completely new and unusually clear.

"...it would have been better to play the fooled than the fools..."

Kaito stopped listening and tried to enterprit what that voice just was.

'...what was tha-'

His thoughts were interupted though as he heard a girl gasp and look straight at him. She looked teary eyed and ran up to him. He was confused as she shook slightly and held his shoulders.

The funny part was that she looked like Aoko.

"Sh-Shinichi?"

'...who?'

"Who?"


End file.
